All For One
|Shigaraki}} |alias = |epithet = |age = 100+ (Longevity Quirk) |gender = Male |hair = Unknown |eye = Unknown |bloodtype = B |quirk = All For One |status = Imprisoned |family = Younger Brother (Deceased) Tomura Shigaraki (Adopted Son) |occupation = Villain Leader of the League of Villains |affiliation = League of Villains |teams = League of Villains |fightingstyle = Close Range and Long Range |debut = Chapter 59 |debutanime = Episode 13 (Voice only) Episode 33 |voice = |eng voice = |image gallery = Yes }} , real name |Shigaraki}}, is the true leader and benefactor of the League of Villains, the primary antagonist of the Hideout Raid Arc and the central antagonist of the series, along with Tomura Shigaraki. Once Japan's most powerful villain and All Might's arch-nemesis, his true motives are unclear and his true identity is unknown. His current goal is to raise Tomura to become his eventual successor. He is currently under police custody and locked up in Tartarus. Appearance After being mortally injured by All Might years ago, All For One's face seems to be made entirely of scar tissue, extending from above his upper lip and covering his entire head and the back of his neck. As such, he has no visible nose, ears, hair or eyes, though the outlines of eye sockets can be seen. As a result of having no eyes, he cannot see properly, but “sees” by using an infrared vision Quirk and by sensing the directions of vibrations in the area around him, similar to echolocation. He has various tubes sticking out of his neck and jaw, presumably to help him with his breathing. There are small holes in the palms of his hands. In flashbacks, he appears to have been an ordinary-looking man with short hair. However, his face is not shown clearly. In later chapters, he is shown to be a man of strong, imposing features, although his eyes are shadowed. In another flashback, his face is shadowed, although one can make out his distinct features; he appears to have light-colored eyes and a cruel smile. He has worn a plain, black suit in all of his appearances to date. When All For One leaves his secret hideout, he wears a navy blue, skull-like gas mask with angular pipes at the top, a wide collar-like life-support system around his neck with multiple other pipes connecting the front and back. Personality All For One is a megalomaniac and an expedient psychopath. His brother gave insights on his personality to Izuku Midoriya in a dream. While All For One did use his powers to help people, it was done with ulterior motives and he asked for their aid in exchange for his help. Those who resisted his will were purged. Aware of the feud between civilians and Quirk users, All For One encouraged it to acquire more Quirks and supporters. All For One committed all these crimes, claiming he was bringing order to the world. All For One did care for his younger brother, albeit in a condescending manner. He is of the belief that without power, one cannot assert his ideals, and he does not believe in justice or morality, claiming that they do not conform to reality. All For One was so attached to his power and status that he despises All Might for taking them away from him. Perhaps due to his confidence and immense power, he has a calm and condescending demeanour, confident even when thwarted. All For One prefers to use forceful actions rather than emotional words. All For One believes that his protégé, Tomura Shigaraki, has the ideal conditions to succeed him and continue his legacy. Still, All For One is aware of Tomura's general immaturity and tries to teach him how to grow as a Villain, although, unlike All Might, his methods of teaching are indirect. He speaks kindly towards Tomura and gives him encouragement when he fails. All For One came off as quite impatient, as he wanted to get rid of the Pro Heroes and Police Force attacking the League of Villains as soon as possible. However, it is also possible that his body has a limit and he only wanted to do what he had to before the limit was reached. All For One claims that he is unable to resist taking a Quirk once it piques his interest, much like a hoarder. He apparently wanted to return some Quirks to their rightful owners, although this appears to be an ambiguous statement. Despite his power and authority, All For One is respectful with his subordinates and associates being generally polite rather than patronizing, although this can be construed as a means to maintain his status. Abilities , who is notorious for his brute strength.]] Overall Abilities: All For One is an extremely powerful villain; being the leader of the League of Villains, revered as Japan's most powerful villain, having lived since the manifestation of Quirks, and having stolen Quirks from an innumerable amount of people, All For One has immense experience and power. For combat, All For One prefers to combine many of the Quirks he has collected through his life (he lived for more than 100 years due to a Longevity Quirk he stole) in order to maximize their power and effectiveness, often to truly catastrophic levels. In addition, due to his enormous array of Quirks, he can switch between various powers in the midst of battle, making All For One unpredictable, and all the more dangerous. Since he has no qualms with killing, he doesn't hold back in fights, and will even target defenseless people, using them as a distraction to his advantage. All For One's incredible prowess and lethal nature earned him the epithet, "Symbol of Evil". The only individuals that can effectively oppose the Symbol of Evil are the inheritors of One For All, a Quirk All For One himself unintentionally created, and the only Quirk he can't steal. All For One battled each of the One For All users, and while they held their own against him, the Symbol of Evil still bested each of them, and in some cases, killed them, such as Nana Shimura. All For One's strength is nearly unmatched, so the One For All users knew that if they couldn't defeat him, a new recipient of the bolstering power of One For All would have to be found. All For One eventually battled All Might, the now former No. 1 Hero and 8th holder of One For All, when the latter was in his prime, and gave him a grievous wound (which would limit All Might's usage of One For All), but the Symbol of Evil was still defeated by the Symbol of Peace. 6 years later, even after losing his eyes, ears and nose to All Might, and relying almost exclusively on his remaining senses, All For One displayed that, even when hindered, he is still extremely lethal. All For One resurfaced during the Kamino Incident, and showcased his ability to overpower many Pro Heroes, especially top-ranked Pro Heroes. He was able to easily defeat 4 Hideout Raid Team members that were present at the Nomu Factory (Best Jeanist, Gang Orca, Mt. Lady, and Tiger) despite Best Jeanist getting them out of the way. This brief encounter resulted in the No. 4 (now No. 3) Pro Hero being deprived of one of his lungs, and the rest of the Hideout Raid Team being moderately inured. When All Might, and later, Gran Torino, appeared on the scene, All For One repeatedly countered and overpowered the duo. All For One held back his power by unleashing multiple shockwaves against the Symbol of Peace in order weaken him, which proved successful when All Might spontaneously reverted to his true form after blocking an enhanced Air Cannon that was targeting an injured civilian. As All For One continued to face the weakened No. 1 hero, the sudden appearance of Endeavor and Edgeshot, along with the pair's combined assault didn't take the Symbol of Evil by surprise, as the latter was still able to counter them, but he failed to inflict serious injuries onto the Flame Hero or the Ninja Hero. With his ultimate Quirk combination, coupled with All Might's weakened form and waning power, All For One was confident that he could finally kill All Might. And while he nearly succeeded in doing so, All For One, was not only taken by surprise when All Might instantaneously switched his remaining power from his right arm to his left arm, but he Symbol of Evil found himself unexpectedly overwhelmed by All Might's heroic spirit and willpower that allowed the Symbol of Peace to defeat All For One, once and for all. *'Immense Strength': All For One is extremely strong, being able to easily fend off All Might with his bare hands, especially since All Might has physical strength that was thought to be unrivaled. *'Immense Speed': All For One has incredible speed, as shown when he completely destroyed the League of Villains' warehouse, defeated all the Pro Heroes that were there, and dealt significant damage to the surrounding area in a split second. *'Immense Durability': All For One possesses an extreme amount of durability and resilience, being able to survive All Might's United States of Smash. *'Enhanced Senses': Due to All For One being blind, his hearing improved immensely, as he is able to perceive his surroundings by sound. He can also sense vibrations in the air. An example of this was displayed when All For One quickly dispelled a flame attack from Endeavor, who had arrived in the scene with Edgeshot. However, this ability does have its limits, which is shown when he is placed in Tartarus: the lack of sound and vibrations leaves him completely blind to his surroundings. Genius Intellect: All For One possesses a genius level of intellect, most likely due to his advanced age and life experience. He is the true mastermind behind the League of Villains and has been pulling the strings the whole time. He also seems to possess a vast knowledge of the Quirks he's stolen, as shown when he knew about the advantages and disadvantages of his Warping Quirk, despite recently acquiring it. Using this extensive knowledge of Quirks in tandem with his own All For One Quirk, he can combine several Quirks to create devastating and catastrophic techniques, and even knows how to adjust the power of his combination Quirk attacks in order to blindside his opponents, and deceive them into believing that the Symbol of Evil is using his full power. When he battled All Might the second time, he calculated that it took the latter 30 seconds to travel 5 kilometers from the Villain Hideout to the destroyed Nomu Factory. With this calculation, All For One deduced that All Might has gotten weaker in the the 6 years that elapsed since their last encounter. Another terrifying aspect All For One's intelligence is his expertise in guerrilla warfare. Knowing that their battle was being televised, All For One decided to weaken All Might so that his true form will be exposed, all in attempt to decrease the moral of All Might's supporters, and deprive the Symbol of Peace of his self-respect. He even went as far as to reveal Tomura Shigaraki as the grandson of All Might's previous mentor, Nana Shimura. This fact caused All Might to greatly despair over the fact he had been unknowingly battling his master's descendant. All For One further explained that Tomura's kinship to Nana was part of the reason as to why he chose him as his successor, in order to break All Might's spirit. Soon after, All Might mustered the last of his power, and All For One deduced that the weakened hero could only unleash 2 or 3 more powerful punches before he is completely out of power. As All For One and All Might had their final clash, the former came to he revelation that, while the two were exchanging blows, One For All no longer dwelled within All Might, and the latter was battling with the remaining embers of the said power; All Might was struggling to maintain what little power he had left in order to regain the strength he once had. At the same time, All For One realized that Izuku Midoriya is the new inheritor of One For All that All Might had chosen. Quirks : All For One's Quirk allows him to steal people's Quirks and render them his own. He can even combine his stolen Quirks to create novel attacks with devastating effects. This Quirk can also grant stolen Quirks to other people, and forcibly activate the Quirks of others. All For One has stolen a variety of Quirks with his ability, including: * : All For One stole this Quirk from Ragdoll. With this Quirk, he can observe and monitor up to 100 people at a time, including their location and weak points. * : All For One can produce a black liquid that acts as a portal, similar in nature to Kurogiri's Warp Gate. It appears All For One can use this Quirk on a large scale as he produces multiple black liquid portals that transport dozens of Nomu to the League of Villains' hideout. This Quirk, however, has many limitations: it is not a coordinate-based warping and can only warp things to and from his location, and it only works if it is used on someone with whom he has a close relationship. * : All For One releases an air shockwave from his arms. This Quirk is further strengthened by its combined usage with Springlike Limbs and several other power-up Quirks. * : This Quirk allows All For One to cook his muscles in order to enhances his physical strength, and can also be used to augment other Quirks, like Air Cannon. * : This unnamed Quirk seemingly increases the amount of kinetic energy All For One creates and releases. All For One has four copies of this Quirks. * : The unnamed Quirk seemingly enhances All For One's physical strength. All For One has three copies of this Quirks. * : All For One transforms his fingers into jagged, far-reaching spikes that pierce a target and activate their Quirk against their will, whether they are conscious or not. These appendages can also be used for offensive purposes. * : This Quirk seemingly enables All For One to completely reflect the impact of an attack back to the attacker. * : This Quirk allows All For One to sense his surroundings using infrared rays. He uses this Quirk to compensate for his blindness. However, the amount that he is able to sense is very limited. * : All For One is capable of levitating in mid air. *'Longevity': All For One possesses unnatural longevity through the usage of an as-of-yet unknown Quirk, being older than any other human. Eight generations after his brother passed on One For All, he remains active and dangerous. * : This Quirk seemingly multiplies the number of All For One's arms. * : This Quirk seemingly enlarges All For One's Arm. * : This Quirk possibly generates rivet-like growths on All For One's arm. * : This Quirk probably generates drill-like bone structures on All For One's arm. Former Quirks Quirks obtained via All For One and then passed onto others: *'Power Stockpiling': An unnamed Quirk which allowed All For One to stockpile power, he gave it to his younger brother, causing it to merge with his Quirk and become One For All. * : This Quirk was given to Wolfram, allowing him to augment the power of his muscles, changing his appearance. It is also possible that he possessed some, if not all, of the following Quirks, to which he gave to his Nomu: * : This Quirk allowed an unnamed Artificial Human to absorb and release attacks. *'Tongue Web': This Quirk allowed an unnamed Artificial Human to shapeshift his tongue into massive, branched web-like form. *'Muscle Augmentation': This Quirk allowed an unnamed Artificial Human to momentarily enlarge his muscle structure before jumping. *'Pterodactyl': This Quirk gave Winged Nomu wings and strong claws. It is however implied that the Winged Nomu possessed this Quirk as a human and thus did not obtain it from All For One. *'Tool Arms': This Quirk allowed an unnamed Artificial Human to generate numerous limbs fused with functioning metallic tools and weapons. * : This Quirk can absorb and partially distill impact force from physical assault. Limited in how much punishment it can take. * : This Quirk enables rapid physical regeneration, however, it does not work for cicatrized injuries. Super Moves *'Enhanced Air Cannon': All For One combines Air Cannon, Springlike Limbs, four Kinetic Booster Quirks and three Strength Enhancer Quirks to create devastating air blasts which can flatten entire buildings in less than a second, simultaneously defeat several high ranking Pro-Heroes and even blast All Might, sending him crashing over a long distance. All For One mostly relies on this in his latest fight against All Might. *'Ultimate Combination': All For One combines Springlike Limbs, four Kinetic Booster Quirks, three Strength Enhancer Quirks, Multiplier, Hypertrophy, Rivets, Air Walk, and Spearlike Bones to greatly enhance his right arm. This combination oh Quirks is what All For One attempted to use in order to kill All Might. He even added Impact Recoil onto this combination to better his chances at defeating All Might. Stats Battles & Events Trivia *All For One's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as following: **Ranked 49th in the 2nd Popularity Poll. **Ranked 69th in the 4th Popularity Poll. *All For One's black, ornate mask and life-support system were possibly inspired by the character of , the iconic antagonist of the first trilogy and recurring element of the franchise as a whole. *All for One is the oldest known individual in the series, predating generations of users of One For All and their associates, such as the elderly Gran Torino. Quotes *(To his doctor, Daruma Ujiko, in regards to Tomura Shigaraki) "I know that boy will rise to the occasion. He was born twisted. So enjoy it while you can, All Might... This transient peace of yours!" *(To Tomura Shigaraki) "You've failed again, Tomura. But you mustn't lose heart. There will be more chances to set things right. That's why I've brought along your little band. And the boy... because you determined that he is an important pawn. So go and try again. That's what I'm here to help you to do. It's... all... for you." *(To Nana Shimura) "Thank you truly, for this amusing farce." References Site Navigation pl:All For One ru:Все За Одного (персонаж) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:League of Villains Category:Convicts Category:Hideout Raid Arc Antagonists Category:Emitters Category:Transformers Category:Tartarus Convicts Category:S-Rank Villains